Through the Dark
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: Vegeta is starting college, living on his own, and leading a difficult life. He lost his job and a friend got him a new one. There he meets Bulma and soon finds out that she will be attending the same school as him. Will love blossom? Rated for later chps
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the ceiling fan above Vegeta's living room blinked on and off as he lay on his battered couch. The cool night air was seeping through the window behind where he lay like it was natural for a sealed window to allow air in. He kept meaning to talk to his landlord about the window since he couldn't afford to turn the heat on and the air was making the dank apartment chillier than usual, but it continued to slip his mind.

Vegeta hates living in a filthy, rundown, one-bed room apartment, but he didn't have a choice. His parents were killed in a car accident three years ago so he had to call something home. He couldn't take anything from his parent's home because all of their possessions were used to pay off their debt. The only thing he had when he moved into his apartment was a box full of his clothes, shoes, and a toothbrush.

Everything in his apartment was either picked up off the side of the road or something he bought with his measly paycheck from the pizza joint the just got fired from. Luckily he was putting money aside so he could quit soon and not worry about how he was going to eat until he got a new job. He would need to start looking soon for employment or he would be put out of the hellhole he called home.

The only thing Vegeta's parents left him was the opportunity to go to college. They put money into a bank account that was in his name for years so he could attend a decent university. Finally it was time for him to start college so he could get into the account whenever he needed to. Sure he could use the money to get a nicer place to live and maybe a decent car, but he made a promise to his mother when he entered high school that he would definitely go to college and he intended to keep his promise.

His mother was always the only woman in his life. He had a few girlfriends his freshman year of high school, but after the accident he didn't care about anything anymore except keeping his promise. He was never really close to his father probably because the old man was never around. Always working to keep food on the table. At least his father taught him what the duty of a man is. Make sure your family has a roof over their head, food on the table, and clothes on their back. Unfortunately Vegeta could hardly take care of himself much less any one else.

Life pretty much sucked for the high school graduate and it was about to get harder. His college classes are starting in two days and he also needed to find a new job. Classes would keep him at school from eight in the morning until four in the afternoon so he would have to get a job working nights which meant he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts of how bad his life sucked. He rolled off the couch and walked up to the chained door in his jogging pants and long sleeved shirt. Once he cracked the door to see who was intruding on his brooding time, he wished he hadn't.

"Hey, Vegeta! Can I come in?" A grinning young man said with a wave of his hand.

"Go home, Kakarot. I'm not in the mood to see your stupid face tonight," Vegeta groaned as he attempted to shut the door.

"Come on. I just need to talk to you for a minute. I promise I'll leave when I'm finished."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but unchained the door and let him in because he knew the idiot would continue to knock until he opened the door. The last time that happened Vegeta's neighbor tried to shoot the poor man. He didn't need that on his conscience too.

"Thanks," Kakarot said as he entered Vegeta's small apartment. "Man, its cold in here. You should really remember to talk to the landlord about that window, Vegeta."

"Whatever. Why are you disturbing me so late at night?" Vegeta asked while lying back in his previous spot on the couch. Kakarot always preferred sitting in the different colored chair beside the couch in the living room.

"Well, I wanted to remind you about classes starting on Monday," he paused, then saw Vegeta nod uninterested and continued, "And I might have found the perfect job for you."

Vegeta's ears perked at that news. He sat up and looked at his friend of twelve years with a smirk on his face. He knew Kakarot was good for something.

The two had practically grown up together. Vegeta's parents moved into the house beside Kakarot's parents when the boys were six. As a child Vegeta was not really sociable, but the little boy next door was so persistent that he just gave up and became his friend. They have been best friends since then.

"Where? And how much?" Vegeta asked now very interested in the conversation.

"Remember that club we went to a few months ago called Pleasure? Well, Chichi works there as a bartender and she told me that they are looking for a bouncer. I told her that you just lost your job and she said they would probably hire you to bounce for them."

The smirk on Vegeta's face grew larger. Being a bouncer would be the perfect job for him. He could take out his frustration and anger on drunks all night long. Of course, he would have to deal with bimbos trying to get in his pants, but he has been dealing with that for a few years now.

"What do I need to do?" He asked Kakarot who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Chichi will be so happy. She said that since the club is down a bouncer she and the other bartender are going crazy with all the idiots that are harassing them. All you have to do is go in, talk to the manager, and fill out the application."

"Are you doing anything tonight, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked already half way to his bedroom.

"Nothing at all. Are you asking me out on a date? Dinner and a movie?" He teased.

"No. We're going to have some fun tonight at Pleasure. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Both men were getting a little uncomfortable walking down the street towards the club. Every woman that passed stared at them. They got that pretty often, but tonight it was annoying. Kakarot was scared because if his girlfriend, Chichi, found out that other women were checking him out, she would hunt them down and kill them. He was only thinking of the girl's well being. Vegeta was just plain irritated. He wanted to get to this place quickly so he could stop worrying about getting a job, but some of these women were not paying attention and getting in their way.

Finally they reached to club and the line was wrapped around the corner. Vegeta was about to start cursing when Kakarot walked up to the bouncer at the door and the man let them in without question. It's good to have connections.

The duo walked through the crowded club and made their way to the bar. The dance floor was ridiculously full and neither made it through without being fondled. Vegeta almost punched a girl in the face before Kakarot grabbed him and sped up through the mess of people.

Soon after passing the DJ they made it to the bar which was crowded as well. No seats were available so they had to squeeze through the mob that was asking for drinks on the side of the bar. All of the people at the bar were men and most of them were already drunk.

Vegeta heard Kakarot yell Chichi's name and wave at her when she turned to look at him. She didn't have time to talk to him at the moment, but she smiled sweetly. It amazed Vegeta how innocent the harpy could look since he knew she was a bitch. The two had never really gotten along, but had to since Kakarot was important to both of them.

The crowd and the music in the club was so loud that Vegeta barely noticed with the swinging door behind the bar opened and a second bartender walked out holding unopened bottles of liquor. It was a mess around the bar and she walked by so fast that all he could make out was the curly, long blue hair that trailed down to the middle of her back. Blue was an odd color to have for hair, but it looked nice.

A few minutes passed by while Vegeta and Kakarot stood at the end of the bar waiting for Chichi to have time to come chat with them. More and more men were walking up to the bar and yelling for assistance. The two women were working as quickly as possible, but the crowd was overwhelming.

Five minutes later Vegeta was nudged over by a slightly taller man who reeked of alcohol. His hands were flailing about trying to get one of the bartenders' attention, but only a small sentence got him more attention than he was bargaining for.

"Hey! One of you bitches fill up my mug of beer!" The drunken man screamed over everyone else.

Vegeta almost started laughing until he noticed something blue out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see the other woman reach under the bar counter, pull out a shotgun, and point it to the man beside him. The oddest thing about Vegeta's point of view wasn't that a woman had a shut gun pointed in his vicinity, but how gorgeous the woman was that was pointing a shotgun in his vicinity.

Wisps of her blue hair were framing her face while the rest lay over her shoulder. Her pink lips were slightly parted making it look like she was trying to seduce someone. The rose of her cheeks only intensified the blazing fire in her big blue eyes. As if nothing else about this woman was surprising, she opened her mouth to speak to prove him wrong.

"Fellas! Do me a huge favor and please act gentlemanly," she said with a voice from heaven and a smile to match. It was as if she wasn't pointing a gun at anyone, but merely making a suggestion.

Most of the crowd around the bar fled after seeing the small woman pull a gun out which left only Vegeta, Kakarot, and four other men sitting around the bar. They were finally able to sit down. The other men looked to be regulars that weren't scared of the fiery woman.

Chichi came over to them after making one of the men another drink. "What are you guys up to tonight?"

"Vegeta wants to apply to be the club's newest bouncer," his friend replied.

"Oh, won't that be exciting," Chichi teased.

Vegeta ignored her comment and looked over at the bold woman that was obviously the other bartender Kakarot was talking about earlier. She was filling up a drink for a man that couldn't have been much older than him. The man must have been a regular because he knew her name.

"Bulma, do you want me to hunt that guy down and give him a beating behind the club?" The man slurred.

"No, Doug. I'm capable of taking up for myself and I'm sure he has already left because he pissed his pants after I threatened him," she said while giving the man a smile.

"If you didn't have such a bad attitude, you would be the most perfect woman a man could get a hold of," Doug said after taking a swig of his drink.

Vegeta had to disagree with that statement. He didn't know much about her, but she seemed to be perfect already. Vegeta never really cared about having a girlfriend or women in general, but maybe it's because he never met one that suited him.

"Earth to Vegeta!" Chichi said while waving a hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of the trance he was in immediately. Turning his head he noticed both Chichi and Kakarot were both looking at him with confused faces. Never had they seen Vegeta stare a woman before.

"What, harpy?" Vegeta tried to cover up his amazement at the woman at the other end of the bar.

"Still an asshole I see. I was trying to tell you that wait a little longer and I'll get the manager out here to talk to you. Geez!"

"Vegeta, are you feeling ok?" Kakarot asked from beside him.

"I'm fine," he answered uninterested like usual.

"Sure, well, how would you like it if I introduced her to you?" Chichi smirked.

Vegeta looked at his friend's long time girlfriend with blank eyes. "I don't care."

"I'm sure you don't," she groaned. "Bulma, come here for a second," Chichi called out to her friend.

Vegeta tried to keep his eyes elsewhere as she walked over to them. He had to admit that she took the cake for the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair bounced as did her chest…whoa he was not going there. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"What's up, Chi?" Vegeta heard the soft voice ask the idiot woman he had known for too long.

"Bulma, this is my boyfriend, Goku, and this bump on a log beside him is his asshole of a best friend Vegeta," Chichi said while pointing at both of them.

Bulma reached out her hand to Goku with a smile as he shook it. Then she turned to Vegeta with her hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you."

Vegeta hesitantly accepted her small hand in his, looked into her blue eyes and said, "Yeah."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is finished! I'll try to put out the chapters as quickly as possible and don't forget to check out my other stories! They're fun too!

PS- I don't own DBZ or these characters!

* * *

Bulma climbed out of bed at six o'clock in the morning on her first day of college. She still lives at home with her parents even though she is old enough to get her own place. When your parents own the world's largest technology company, why move out? She pretty much has her own wing of the house. No one ever disturbed her unless Mrs. Briefs wanted help making a batch of cookies. Bulma's father wants her to become the head of the corporation one day, but Bulma would rather go to college and receive a degree in the medical field.

She made her way to the bathroom that's connected to the enormous bedroom she calls her own. The blue-haired beauty has two hours before her first class starts at eight. It will take thirty minutes to get there so she has an hour and a half to make herself the most beautiful woman that will ever step foot in the school. She turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it and hopped in. After thoroughly washing her long blue tresses, she used her vanilla body wash to cleanse her body.

Bulma wrapped a towel around her body and head of wet hair so she could pick out the clothes she would wear for her first day. She stepped into her walk-in closet and searched through her numerous clothes. After debating for ten minutes she found the perfect outfit. Bulma chose a light colored pair of blue jeans and a baby blue halter top that showed a small amount of her blessed chest area. The shirt made her eyes stand out even more than normal and that's exactly what she was going for.

She let her hair air dry after taking her towel down and running it through her locks a few times. After putting on a miniscule amount of make up on, she dressed and started towards the main part of the house where she knew her mother was assembling breakfast.

The smell of bacon and pancakes hit Bulma right outside of the kitchen. Her mother must be going all out for her first day in college. Bulma stepped into the large space full of cabinets and expensive appliances as she spotted her mother standing in front of the oven flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Briefs called out to her only child.

"Good morning, mother," Bulma chimed back.

The heiress to Capsule Corp. took her usual seat beside her father at the table except the man wasn't there. He was off on a business trip to Russia. It would be another month before he returned which meant that Bulma would be losing her mind because of her mother's worrying.

"Do you have everything you need for your first day?" Her mother asked cheerfully.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother. I'm not in middle school so you can forget about checking my backpack for supplies. Your daughter is completely prepared." At least that's what she thought until she arrived at school.

As she parked her black viper in the school parking lot she noticed flaming black hair going up the steps towards the school entrance. It was him. What was his name? Vegeta? It was the guy she met at Pleasure a few nights ago. She hadn't seen him since, but heard that her manager agreed to give him the job of being the club's newest bouncer. Bulma wasn't surprised to see him at the school since Chichi told her that all four of them would be attending the same university.

When her friend, Chichi, introduced Bulma to her boyfriend and Vegeta it made her uncomfortable. Bulma was used to meeting new people and men were never too far from her, but never had she met two men as handsome as Vegeta and Goku. They had some of the same features like black hair, dark eyes, and muscles, but Bulma had to admit that Vegeta was better looking than Chichi's boyfriend. Bulma was attracted to the bad boy type and Goku was way too open. Not to say that she would ever go after a friend's man. She only had to take one look at Vegeta to know that he is not very friendly. Sure he took her hand when she introduced herself, but he didn't say much after that. He had a mysterious aura around him and it excited her.

Maybe she would see him around campus and try talking to him. Of course, she would see him at work, but they wouldn't have enough time to actually get to know each other. Well, that's if he wanted to be friends with her.

Bulma quickly jumped out of her car and headed into the school. Her first class is Biology and she didn't want to get a seat in the back of the room since it is one of her favorite subjects. At first she had a hard time getting to the class because she was lost, but once she got directions from another student, he wouldn't leave her alone.

"So what year are you?" The tall blond asked.

"This is my first year and I'm kind of in a hurry since I don't want to be late on my first day." She smiled sweetly. This guy is annoying, she thought.

"Well, I can escort you to the class if you would like. My class isn't too far from yours," he offered.

"That would be great," she said as they turned a corner.

"So what's your name?"

"Bulma, and yours?" She really didn't care, but making conversation would probably make the walk seem shorter.

"Jason. I'm a sophomore here so if you need anything just ask," he said while giving her a grin. The guy is nice, but not Bulma's type. It was obvious that he was interested in her since he continuously looked over her body. Some guys don't try to hide that they are attracted to a girl.

They approached a classroom that had the same room number as Bulma's Biology class. Finally they made it. It was time to get rid of this guy.

"Thanks for the help, Jason," Bulma said with a smile.

"No problem. Remember to ask if you need anything. See you around," he said while walking off to his class.

"I hope not," Bulma murmured under her breath.

* * *

Vegeta had made it to class way too early. He left his apartment early so he wouldn't be late for class since he had to walk to school, but it took less time than he thought it would. It was easy finding the classroom, but not so easy keeping the girls away from him. A few approached him on his way to class and that was bad enough, but then three came up to him after he took a seat in the back of the room. He blew two of them off with little effort. Telling a girl that she's ugly works every time. Well, almost. The third girl sashayed up to him and sat on the table in front of him. She leaned over to reveal most of her cleavage and to get as close as humanly possible to him.

"My name's Lauren. What's yours?" She asked seductively.

"None of your concern since your hideous," Vegeta said bluntly.

The girl smirked. "Now I know that's a lie since no other man has said that to me. Stop joking."

"The joke's on you. All those 'other men' only wanted to fuck you and you gave it up when they lied to you about your looks," he said while flashing his own smirk.

The girl gasped, but didn't stop her pursuit. "Not a very nice man are you? I like that. It means you're rough," she purred.

Vegeta was about to push her off the table when something caught his eye coming through the door. Blue hair? He moved his head so he could look around the whore in front of him and his eyes widened. It was Bulma. The bartender at the club he now works at. Kakarot didn't tell him that the girl was coming to this school. He didn't think to ask either.

Her long hair was swinging back and forth behind her as she looked for a place to sit. She looked annoyed when she noticed that all the seats in the front were taken. The girl settled for a second row table that was unoccupied. Obviously in Biology you needed partners to do experiments with and it surprised him that she didn't sit with someone who had an open seat…like him.

Right when the thought crossed his mind, the girl trying to get in his pants said, "I'll be your lab partner since you don't have one."

That's when Vegeta grabbed his bag and quickly walked towards the front of the room. No way in hell was he going to be her partner so he decided to sit beside the only person he knew in the class. Well, had met before.

"Hey," said a deep male voice from the seat beside Bulma. If it was another man trying to hook up with her, she was going to scream. As her eyes lifted and she recognized the guy next to her, she wanted to die on the spot. Vegeta has the same class as her. What are the odds?

Bulma tried to control the giggle that threatened to escape her lips as she replied, "Good morning."

Vegeta dropped his bag beside the chair and couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her body. When he noticed what he was doing he tried to look away, but Bulma spoke. "I didn't think we would see each other here. It's such a large campus and all," she said with a smile that made Vegeta want to close his eyes from the brightness.

"Yeah," was his only reply. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stay in control of his emotions around this girl. She was different than the others that tried to talk to him. She didn't seem to care what he looked like since she hadn't offered to have sex with him yet.

A few minutes of silence passed before another female in the class walked by Vegeta and said "Hello" with a smirk. He wanted to wear a paper bag over his head so the attention would stop. He didn't like everyone ogling him. A snicker came from his left.

When he glanced over, he saw Bulma laughing with a hand over her mouth. "What's so funny?" He asked sort of irritated.

"You too, huh? I'm relieved to know that I'm not the only one," she giggled while trying to catch her breath.

She looked like a carefree little girl with a woman's body. It made Vegeta want to smile, but he didn't. He wasn't used to being around women like her. Maybe she was bipolar. This woman couldn't be the same person who pulled a gun on a man a few nights ago.

Normally he would shrug, or ignore her all together, but he felt the urge to reply. "If another girl offers to have sex with me, I'm going to dress up like Kakarot and scare them away," he said with little feeling.

Bulma looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before bursting out laughing. She held her side while saying, "You really don't seem to be the talking type, but you have an odd sense of humor. It's hilarious. Chichi would come after you with a knife for that comment."

Vegeta felt a tug at his lips. This woman was interesting. Most people don't understand his sense of humor, but this person thinks it's funny. There is no doubt in his mind that he could be friends with this woman…and maybe more.

* * *

OK. So not too much happened, but the next chapter will have some fun things in it. Please review and let me know how you liked it and don't forget to check out my poll!


End file.
